


Life should be sweet

by TheBirdDK



Series: The same coin [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is male, Frisk wasn't always a sweetheart, Gen, Monster speciesism, Named Reader, No Smut, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), References to Undertale Genocide Route, Time Shenanigans, reader has amnesia, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBirdDK/pseuds/TheBirdDK
Summary: A story of monsters, humans and the owner of a candy store.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: The same coin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545016
Kudos: 16





	Life should be sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

_It's a beautiful day._

The echo of the old doorbell is still chiming throughout the store from when the last customer left. You go to turn the "Open" sign over, signaling the end of another uneventful day at work.

_The sound of birds singing can just barely be heard outside._

You take a few pieces of candy for yourself, a piece of black licorice, a tiny bar of chocolate and a single decent sized marshmallow. Just enough for a nice treat later.

_The flowers have finally begun to open after the unusually cold spring._

You go back to the storeroom to check the stock, already knowing beforehand that you won't need to get anything for at least a few days.

_On days like these..._

With nothing else to distract you, you lock the door and leave. To go home... a home that now feels become too big and empty.

You allowed your mind to wander, while it won't help in the long run the pain still feels too fresh, you just need some time, you will get there... eventually.

It's not that your life is bad, it just got really overwhelming very quickly. Your parent's deaths being the biggest part of this. You were barely even an adult and suddenly you were all alone.

Then only a month or so later monsters came out of nowhere, apparently trapped in the nearby mountain. At the time you pretty much just ignored them and treated them like everyone else. You really did't have to energy to get in touch with everything about monsters while your own life was still unstable.

Your mind slowly focus to your childhood, of your earliest memory walking up in a hospital room.

You had been hit in traffic outside the local airport, a witness had said that you had stumbled out onto the road and the driver had hit the brakes as fast as he could. While you weren't hurt that much the hit had still been bad enough to cause a bad case of amnesia. One you never recovered from despite some attempts throughout the years.

The next few weeks went by with you getting out of the hospital and move to an orphanage. No one had found any kind of trace of your biological parents. And since you had been found right outside an airport, it was pretty certain you never would.

You were mostly by yourself sitting in the corners and drawing while other kids would play.

Your stay at the orphanage was short lived however, as only two weeks later a couple wanted to adopt. The gentle look in their eyes as they looked from child to child had been so calming you actually had been able to keep eye contact when they watched you. Of course you had never expected them to pick you, as broken and shy as you were, but they did.

Where you saw a weak and broken child, they saw a potential.

A month later you were taken to your new home.

You couldn't have asked for a better family. It took a long time, trust and hard work on both parts before you were finally able to call you new parents mom and dad, but when you did, you never stopped.

Of course all good things have a catch and in this case it was your mom's health. She had a sickness, or rather a condition, that ruined her immune system, it was said to became lethal long before she would turn fifty. The other side effect was that she was unable to have children. Something both mom and dad had still tried for up until the year they adopted you.

They didn't talk much about it. You didn't want to either.

Dad worked as a teacher in a local school in classes with special needs, he decided you should be applied for that the first few years as well.

Thinking back, your anxiety and unusual eye color would probably have made a normal class unbearable.

Mom was living her childhood dream of owning her own candy store. While the reasons for owning the store had changed quite a bit since then, the dream itself had remained the same.

She and some of her highschool friends had got to talking about the lack of a truly great place to get candy nowadays, everywhere seemed to miss either the taste or diversity. They decided to change that.

All of your grandparents had died before you were adopted, from what you heard none of them were close with your parents. They still let them inherit quite a bit despite the distance.

Enough to start up mom's dream with a much more decent loan than would otherwise have been the case.

They loved you dearly and you learned to love them in return.

You miss them so much. The dreaded day where mom fell sick unlike anything she had been before you all knew her time was coming to an end. You and dad used most of your free time just remembering the time you all had together, your first birthday party, all the times you would visit her at work on Saturdays, every gentle smile.

Dad had it worse then you, his wife slowly fading away from something completely out of any kind of control. He told you that the happiness had been worth the pain. He still looked broken as he said that.

He got a phone call late one night, he told you that the doctor was certain that mom would be dead the next morning. Dad rushed to get to the hospital for one last farewell. You stayed home, unable to face the fact that if you would see her it would be for the last time. Instead you just looked out the window, watching as snow slowly fell outside. Deep in thought.

That was the last time you saw dad...

The police were at your door later that night, in his rush dad had taken a slippery turn wrong and collided with a tree with the drivers side first. He was dead before his brain even had any chance to find out what happened.

Mom never woke up and died that night, never learning about her husband's demise.

And so here you were, eighteen years old, scared, overwhelmed and alone.

A part of you felt betrayed. Dad was supposed to be there for you, to help you get over the loss, to help you find ways to fill the void left in your heart at moms death and now... nothing.

The anger didn't last long and soon faded, leaving only a wave of sadness in it's place.

You sigh. The rest of today had been a blur. It's dark outside. You went into the kitchen and began preparing a cup of hot cocoa, getting the small bag of treats as the liquid began to heat up. You took a small bite of the chocolate before letting the rest fall into the now steaming cup, adding the marshmallow soon after.

Using the licorice as a spoon you begin to stir the improved cocoa before taking a bite of the chocolate covered candy. The mix of bitterness and sweetness made you make a hum of approval.

The drink was finished while the tv made a bit of noise in the background. It was getting late.

You dreaded sleeping. As a child you had frequent nightmares that made you wake up scared and sweating, they had stopped as you grew older but were now back in full force after your parents death.

Of course the other alternative to sleeping was to stay up all night and ruin both the next day and your sleep schedule, so you begrudgingly began to get ready for bed.

It had actually been a pretty fine day, customers were nice and you kept the sadness at bay.

A few more days like this and you might actually get enough energy to start trying to cope with the loss.

The thought made you smile just as your eyes closed and you fell asleep.


End file.
